1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to power supply devices, and more particularly to voltage converters and power management device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, power supply devices are needed to supply voltage for operation of electronic devices. One type of the power supply devices is a voltage converter, such as a DC-DC converter. DC-DC converters are used in various types of electronic devices to provide a stable power supply voltage. A pulse-width modulation (PWM) has become a widely-used technique for controlling the DC-DC converters by adjusting a current through an inductor.